Los mundos chocan
by neko luna 7
Summary: La batalla con el imperio Alvares esta en desarrollo, pero otro mundo se les unirá, verdades se descubrirán, nuevos enemigos aparecen, el pasado regresa a algunas personas y un amor tan fuerte surge entre los dos mundos. Un amor que lograra romper con todos lo obstáculos, el confesara sus sentimientos, ella los corresponderá y ambos se entregaran el uno al otro. FT/N lemon/Gruvia
1. Chapter 1

Los mundos chocan.

La batalla contra Alvares está en marcha, dos mundos se unieran el de los magos y el ninja, verdades saldrán a flote, Gray jamás imagino que Juvia fuera un ninja, pero el amor romperá los obstáculos.

Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen esto será por toda la trayectoria de la historia, sus propietarios los maestros Mashima y Kishimoto.

Advierto que abra algunos dotaos sacados del manga por lo que no estén actualizados con él, abra lemon, vuestra pareja será Gruvia, muertes de personajes, la historias camban.

Encuentro de dos mundos.

Todos los magos estaban preocupados, el imperio Alvares estaba ganando la batalla, las fuerzas de los gremios unidos no fueron suficientes para derrotar al imperio Alvares, los magos se encontraba muy heridos.

-esto no tiene fin-dijo Lucy a punto que las lágrimas salieran, Erza la abraso para luego tomarla de los hombros-esto tiene fin Lucy acabaremos con ellos-dijo Erza, Lucy le sonrió y seco sus lágrimas.

-Los acabaremos como siempre lo hemos hecho-hablo Natsu levantándose del suelo, formando un puño de fuego.

-Eso está seguro-esta vez hablo Gray de igual manera se levantó y con el Juvia.

Todo Fairy Tail como los demás gremios recuperaron esperanzas para volver a luchar, comenzaron sus ataques, muchos soldados atacaban al igual, pero de pronto apareció el llamado dios de la muerte, soldados de Alvares caían muertos a su paso al igual que magos con poco poder, Natsu y Gray voltearon encontrándose con él, y retrocedieron unos pasos, las esperanzas volvían a decaer-maldito infeliz-pronuncio Natsu.

-Natsu luego nos ocuparemos de el-le grito Gray corriendo en ayuda de Lucy y Wendy, Natsu lo siguió.

Prov Juvia

Estaba exhausta la batalla no terminaba esto me recordó a cierta batalla de mi pasado, serré por un momento mis ojos para recordar algunos momentos y personas, con mi poder verdadero podría acabar con todos ellos de un solo golpe, pero no, no podía usar mi poder, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los pasos de los soldados, abrí los ojos encontrándome con 50 soldados dirigiéndose hacia mí, comencé a usar la magia de agua, derribándolos, busque con la vista a Gray quien igual que todos estaba peleando, Lucy iba a ser atacando cuando Gray la tomo en sus brazos, ambos cayeron, un sentimiento de dolor inundo mi corazón, pero ahora no era momento de dejarme llevar por lo celos de tal forma que seguí peleando.

Corrí por unos callejones eliminando a mucho soldados Alvares, observe también que las calles estaban destrozadas, al meterme en un callejón me llevo al parque central, el lugar se encontraba tranquilo, pero la tranquilidad murió cuando una voz familiar le llamo desde lo profundo de la oscuridad de la calle siguiente, una silueta se izó presente, pero no pude ver quien era.

-A sí que aquí has estado todo este tiempo-me dijo la voz masculina, se me hacía familiar mas no sabía quién era.

-¿Quién eres?-le pregunte, el hombre salió de la oscuridad pero tenía una capucha, me tense de momento, tenía un mal presentimiento, el hombre tomo las orillas de la capucha para bajarla, mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver a aquel hombre pelinegro na vez más, imposible pronuncie en mi mente.

-Te sorprende ¿he?-pronuncio el, haciendo una sonrisa burlona, el hombre comenzó a atacarme.

Prov narrador

La intensa batalla seguía con los magos, si ya tenían pocas esperanzas, esas pocas les fueron arrebatadas cuando un hombre con cabellera larga apareció matando a muchos magos entre ellos a Jet y Droy, sus compañeros de gremio quedaron estupefactos, pero más aún cuando el mismo hombre atravesó con un misterioso poder a Jura uno de los magos santos.

Todo mundo quedo quieto al ver lo sucedido, aquel hombre de armadura roja había matado a Jura, dejo caer a Jura en el suelo para luego volverse para mirar a los espectadores, Natsu y Gray no pudieron mover ni un solo musculo. En poco la luna fue cambiando a un color rojizo al igual que el cielo, detrás del hombre apareció otro con la mitad de la cara negro y el otro lado blanca.

-Mi nombre es Madara uchiha, soy un ninja-grito el hombre- él es Zetsu igual es un ninja, dentro de muy poco vendrán más-acabo de decir Madara.

-¿Ninjas?-preguntaron mutuamente los magos.

-Erza ¿qué es un ninja?- pregunto Laxus, llamando la atención de todos, Erza aun sorprendida comenzó a explicar.

-Los ninjas son personas entrenadas en aldeas obviamente ninjas con técnicas como Ninjutsu, Genjutsu entre otras, usan posiciones de manos para efectuarlas, son sumamente poderosos-acabo de decir Erza.

-A si es, prácticamente un ninja es más poderoso que un mago-dijo Hyberion, todos voltearon a verlo su semblante era serio.

-eso no es posible-susurro Natsu, y Gray le siguió-Que aremos entonces, ese bastardo dijo que vendrían más-grito Gray, en eso una joven atravesó sus pensamientos- Juvia-.

-Wendy ve a buscar a juvia-le dijo Gray a la pequeña, Gajeel también se lo pidió, parece que la verdad saldrá a flote pensó Gajeel.

-Estamos jodidos-dijo Lucy quien perdió las esperanzas, Erza ya cabreada la sacudió violentamente-deja esa estúpida actitud-le grito, pero no pudo continuar ya que una tormenta de arena los envolvió.

En otro lugar una batalla daba origen, Juvia luchaba contra Obito, Juvia se encontraba en desventaja ya que no estaba luchando como un ninja sino como maga, un golpe hizo que la joven cayera al suelo brutalmente.

-si sigues peleando con ese poder tan ridículo morirás, aparte no podrás salvar a tus amigos-le dijo óbito a la peli azul.

-¿Qué les has hecho?-pregunto la joven mirándolo con desprecio-Aun nada pero sabes, ya casi comienza-le dijo, la tomo de los cabellos alzando su rostro-Voy a hacerlos sufrir uno por uno-dijo óbito carcajeándose-Maldito-dijo Juvia-vamos soy pariente tuyo, ambos somos Uchihas-pronuncio óbito, dotándola bruscamente-dime por que defender a humanos magos inútiles-esto último enfureció a la joven-los magos somos fuertes-dijo esta levantándose y dándole un puñetazo en la cara-querida tu no eres una maga, eres un shinobi-le dijo el obre desapareciendo.

Prov Juvia

Maldita sea la luna y el cielo se volvieron rojos como aquel día, esto es muy malo, si Obito está aquí significa que Madara como los demás también, ¿pero cómo es que están vivos?, Obito tiene razón con este poder tan patético jamás podre proteger a Fairy Tail, pero tampoco podre sola.

Me recargue en un árbol estaba mal herida, serré mis ojos conectándome con algunas mentes, -Naruto, Sasuke-dije conectándome con ellos-Juvia-dijeron al unión-Hay un gran problema, Madara y Obito están vivos-les dije directamente-¿Qué eso es imposible?-dijo Naruto-No estoy bromeando Naruto-le dije algo cabreada-¿en dónde estás?-me pregunto Sasuke, en el mundo de los magos le respondí, le dije también en donde exactamente- iremos en seguida con todos los demás-dijo Naruto- Juvia creo que deberías pelear como lo que eres-esas palabras pronunciadas por Sasuke dieron un vuelco en mi corazón, abrí mis ojos sin decir nada más, tenía heridas en todo el cuerpo, una joven DS llamó mi atención.

-Wendy-grite la pequeña volteo y se acercó corriendo-Juvia un tipo apareció, mato a Jet, Droy y también a Jura-me dijo asustada, tomo aire para volver a hablar-dijo que su nombre era..-la interrumpí sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba-Madara Uchiha-le dije, ella abrió grandes los ojos como platos-¿Cómo lo sabes?-me pregunto sorprendida- es una larga historia- le conteste, ella solo se quedó callada-Wendy curarías mis heridas por favor-le dije ella salió de su transe y comenzó a curarlas, note algo húmedo que cayó sobre mi pierna, Wendy estaba llorando, la abrase y ella me correspondió-todo se acabara Wendy, confía en mi-le dije a lo que ella me apretó más, estaba decidido no permitiría que les pasara algo, esta vez pelearía como un shinobi.

Prov Narrador

En las aldeas ninjas, las tropas se preparaban, Naruto, Sasuke y los demás estaban listos para la batalla.

Erza encontró al causante de la tormenta de arena y fue a por él, lo que hizo que la arena despareciera, Erza cambio de armadura dispuesta a luchar con el spriggan de arena.

-Fairy Tail no se rendirá tan fácil-grito Natsu, más tropas del imperio Alvares se aproximaban, el hombre con nombre Madara solo observaba, los magos de Fairy tail como los de otros gremios se alzaron de nuevo para luchar.

Natsu, Gray, Erza y Laxus se encontraban peleando con los más fuertes de Alvares, mientras los magos santos se encargaban por un rato de Zeref.

Gray se trasformaba en Devil Slayer, se quitó a unos soldados de enzima, cuando apareció Invel uno de los escudos spriggan, ambos chicos comenzaron a pelear fuertemente.

La situación estaba muy complicada para todos, una fuerza mayor se hará presente, la gran batalla apenas comienza, pensó Gajeel.

En las profundidades de la oscuridad una fuerza se yacía del inframundo, una bestia la cual podía destrozar todo a su paso, recobraba vida y aumentaba su fuerza, con ella un hombre encapuchado se encontraba atento de que la gran bestia saliera, el hombre solo sonrió plácidamente al ver a la bestia delante de él.

Wendy curaba las heridas de la joven peli azul- Wendy si las cosas llegan a estar muy críticas encierra a todo mundo mágico aquí-le dijo Juvia entregándole un objeto en forma de piedra-¿pero cómo?-pregunto la DS-solo pronuncia encerrar y ya está-le explico la peli azul-si Juvia- san-dijo la chica siguiendo con su labor-pero necesito saber la verdad-le dijo la pequeña con determinación en los ojos, Juvia sonrió.

Mi apellido verdadero no es Loxar…


	2. Chapter 2 Conociendo al enemigo

Nota: Los personajes de F.T y Naruto no me pertenecen: Hiro Mashima y Masashi Kishimoto.

Conociendo al enemigo

Muestra Juvia

-Mi apellido verdadero no es Loxar, es Uchiha, soy un ninja renegado de la aldea de la hoja-le comencé a contar a Wendy la cual no pudo esconder su asombro-Uchiha era el clan al que pertenecía, mi familia como mi clan fueron masacrados por el hermano de Sasuke uchiha, Itachi Uchiha se llamaba, tanto sasuke, itachi y yo éramos renegados, cada quien se fue por su lado, cuando paso el tiempo hubo una cuarta guerra ninja, lo que hizo que todas las aldeas se unieran, con ellas Sasuke y yo, ya que itachi estaba muerto-tome un respiro, pensando cómo explicarle a Wendy de Madara, Obito y Akatsuki.

-Obito y Madara también son Uchihas, Madara se encontraba muerto con esta la segunda vez que lo revivieron, Obito es la primera vez que lo reviven la lucha pasada con los ninjas fue derrotado, pero me temo que no serán los únicos en venir, Akatsuki también vendrá-acabe de decirle a Wendy, dándole tiempo para que lo asimilara.

-El hombre Madara también nos dijo que más vendrían-me dijo Wendy-Akatsuki era una organización muy fuerte, pero algunos amigos los acabaron, en la cuarta guerra ninja ellos fueron revividos junto con enemigos del pasado, no se esta vez cuantos enemigos serán-le dije en sus ojos pude ver su miedo-pero unos amigos vendrán también Wendy yo igual luchare, ganaremos como siempre-le dedique una sonrisa y ella me lo devolvió de igual manera, mis heridas casi estaban curadas.

Prov narrador

-Sasuke ¿avisaste a los de la arena?-le pregunto Naruto-Si, Gaara debe de estar en camino-le respondió-Sasuke, Naruto me han comunicado que la aldea del rayo también está con nosotros-les dijo Sakura a sus compañeros, todos los ninjas corrían detrás de ellos, Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba y los demás también iban-ya estamos cerca-dijo Kakashi. Una gran cantidad de ninjas de diferentes aldeas se aproximaba a Mangolia.

-Armadura del rayo-gritaba Erza mientras se cambiaba de armadura, Azir se encontraba quieto cuando un rayo surgió directo a él, pero en un rápido movimiento lo esquivo-veamos cuantas armaduras más te quedan-dijo Azir burlón, a lo que Erza se acercó creando dos rallos de cada lado-no me subestimes-le dijo para atacarlo con ambos rayos a la vez, Azir los disolvió con masas de arena-mi turno-hablo el spriggan, creando un remolino que envolvió a Erza cubriéndola poco a poco hasta que quedo totalmente envuelta, Titania estaba a punto de morir-Maldición tengo que ganar- decía Erza desesperada, Azir apretó más su puño para que la arena la aplastara, pero esta fue cortada por una espada de agua, dejando a Erza libre la cual no lo dudo y con la misma espada corto a Azir-imposible-susurro el spriggan, cayendo brutalmente en el suelo, de nuevo una gran tormenta de arena se izó presente cubriendo todo el lugar.

-Erza-dijo Lucy viendo como arena cubría todo el territorio, pero fue obligada a cerrar los ojos por el fuerte viento, sin darse cuenta que cierta chica la observaba, por otro lado Natsu y Gray pararon de luchar observando, el spriggan aprovecho y ataco a Natsu el cual se dio cuenta pegando un fuerte grito para atacarlo con el fuego de su mano derecha impactando en su cara, el spriggan se quejó del dolor-Erza está teniendo problemas Gray-dijo Natsu volviendo su mirada a la gran masa de arena-confiemos en ella, recuerda que es Titania-dijo Gray atacando al enemigo.

-Este es tu fin Azir-fue lo último que dijo la pelirroja antes de clavar la espada de agua en el vientre del moreno, el cual ya no tubo fuerza para seguir sosteniendo la tormenta de arena causando su desaparición, el hombre ya inerte en el suelo quedo derrotado finalmente por Erza. La chica cayo al frio suelo victoriosa, por otro lado una gran cantidad de ninjas saltaban entre los arboles sin decir una palabra, un chico de cabellera roja y piel pálida poseedor del rinengan se encontraba al frente dirigiendo.

-Juvia san ¿sucede algo?-pregunto Wendy terminando de sanar sus heridas-los enemigos ya casi están aquí-le contesto la peli azul-¿Cómo lo sabes? yo no olfateo nada-exclamo Wendy una vez más tratando de encontrar olores desconocidos-puedo sentir sus chakras- Juvia le dijo provocando una expresión de duda en su amiga, que no pasó desapercibida para la peli azul-te explicare luego hay que darnos prisa-finalizo Juvia poniéndose de pie-Wendy guíame con los demás-dijo Juvia una vez más pero ya no en tono cálido si no en tono frio, Wendy asintió notando el drástico cambio de la ojo azul. Ambas jóvenes se dirigían hacia sus compañeros.

-Gray te encargo a este tío Lucy está en problemas-dijo Natzu corriendo al este donde se encontraba Lucy quien fue atacada por una spriggan llamada Brandish.

El spriggan Wahlicht se encontraba en su forma de maquina apuntado directo asía Gray, a lo que el pelinegro sonrió de lado-veo que quieres seguir jugando-exclamo preparando su ataque hacia Wahlicht-Ice make-el grito de Gray se escuchó al atacar al spriggan, el cual no pudo esquivar el ataque resultando congelado de los pies. Wahlicht volteo la cabeza al escuchar muchos pasos acercándose.

Prov Gray

Que carajos estaba haciendo, me quede escuchando por un momento, ahora lo entendía pasos se escuchaban y cada vez se oían más cerca, fije mi mirada a la dirección donde el enemigo miraba sin bajar la guardia, después de un tiempo una siluetas se empezaban a notar, entre más se acercaban se distinguían sus rostros, pero para mi sorpresa ninguno me resultaba familiar.

Un pelirrojo era quien iba al frente de tras de él un hombre rubio junto con otro pelirrojo, las demás personas no se podían distinguir bien, todos llevaban una túnica rojadentro de muy poco vendrán másesas palabras descargaron en mi cuerpo una descarga, ¿acaso serán ninjas? Me pregunte a mí mismo-Ya están aquí-dijo el spriggan de máquina, no había duda eran ellos.

-¡He tu chico pelinegro!-me grito el pelirrojo-Aparte de aquí-me volvió a gritar impactándome más ¿Por qué si era enemigo me avisaba?, me aparte como él dijo, el spriggan aún seguía congelado por lo cual no pudo moverse, cuando aquel peli rojo con un solo movimiento arraso con el lugar y con el al spriggan.

Prov narrador

-Solo eres una niña berrinchuda-le dijo Brandish a Lucy-No…yo no soy berrinchuda-le contesto débilmente la rubia-mírate ni siquiera puedes protegerte a ti misma-se burló la peli verde, con su mano extendida apunto hacia Lucy, la rubia intento levantarse fracasando en el intento, apretó los ojos esperando a desaparecer, pero el fuego abrazador surgió en medio de las dos-Natsu-pronuncio Lucy aliviada, pero la atención de los tres fue tomada por un fuerte viento proveniente del oeste-Gray-murmuro Natsu al acordarse de que ahí se encontraba su amigo-vaya-pensó la peli verde curveando sus labios en una sonrisa, para luego desaparecer-Natsu tengo miedo-dijo Lucy mirando asía el oeste-Yo te cuidare Lucy-le dijo el peli rosa con suma ternura, ambos se quedaron viendo por un tiempo-tenemos que reunirnos con los demás-volvió a hablar Natsu-si-dijo Lucy dedicándole una sonrisa, ambos magos partieron al encuentro con Erza-espero que estés bien Gray-dijo Natsu dándole una última mirada al oeste.

-Mierda el enemigo ya llego-grito Naruto-hay que apresurarnos-dijo Lee moviéndose más rápido por los arboles-este idiota-dijo Tenten copiando a su compañero, los demás hicieron lo mismo alcanzado a Lee y Tenten-Me pregunto ¿quién abra vuelto a revivir a vuestros enemigos?- hablo Shikamaru –seguro que kabuto-exclamo Ino –no, de eso estoy más que seguro-contesto Sasuke-parad ya eso lo descubriremos al llegar-dijo Sakura.

Los magos ya se encontraban reunidos-Gray ¿Qué ha pasado?- le pregunto Erza al recién llegado-los enemigos llegaron, y un chico pelirrojo con un solo movimiento de mano destrozo el lugar el spriggan con el que luchaba no sobrevivió- les conto el pelinegro haciendo un pequeño silencio-si el pelirrojo enemigo no me hubiera dicho que me quitara tal vez yo….-dijo Gray provocando que sus amigos abrieran los ojos como platos-¿te aviso?-pregunto una confundida Mirajane-si no sé por qué-contesto Gray- Los demás gremios están en peligro también-hablo Laxus-esto es malo-dijo Lisanna-¿Wendy y Juvia?- pregunto Lucy buscándolas con la mirada-Juvia-dijo Gray haciendo lo mismo que Lucy con la mirada-no están-dijo Erza preocupada. En eso dos explosiones surgieron cerca de donde se en encontraban, una intensa neblina se izó presente y así como llego se fue.

-Magos este es su fin-hablo una voz conocida ya por lo presentes-Uchiha Madara-susurraron todos, enfrente de ellos el hombre pelinegro apareció junto con más personas- Les presento a mis amigos-dijo extendiendo los brazos, entre ellos Nagato frunció el ceño-¿amigos?-murmuro el peli rojo, Madara se encontraba sonriente-se los presentare-dijo el Uchiha- Nagato, Deidara, Sasori, Kakazu, Itachi-paro por un momento para disfrutar los rostros temerosos y enojados de los magos.

-ya estamos en Mangolia-aviso Kakashi a los demás, los ninjas corrían por la ciudad de Mangolia-siento el olor de Juvia-dijo Kiba llamando la atención de todos, los cuales embozaron una sonrisa-¡¿Qué estamos esperando?!-exclamo Naruto emocionado-si- dijeron todos, Kiba los guiaba directo a Juvia, mientras tanto dos peli azules corrían por las calles destruidas hasta que Juvia se detuvo.

-¿Pasa algo Juvia san?-pregunto Wendy temiendo lo peor, pero esos pensamientos fueron alejados cuando Juvia sonrió-nuestros aliados están aquí-dijo Juvia mirando a Wendy-¿en serio?-pregunto Wendy entusiasmada, la peli azul mayor movió la cabeza en afirmación ampliando más su hermosa sonrisa-ya casi están con nosotras-le volvió a informar Juvia a su amiga, esperaron unos pocos minutos cuando un gran número de siluetas se observaron a lo lejos-¿ellos son?-pregunto Wendy sin despegar la mirada le las siluetas-si-le contesto Juvia volteando a ver de reojo a Wendy, logrando divisar la curiosidad y emoción reflejas en sus ojos.

Las personas ya estaban frente a las dos chicas-Juvia mucho tiempo sin vernos-…..

 **Espero y le haya gustado gracias por sus comentarios: luniitaturksa, M.E.B.C.Z.N y Taty Hyuuga; jeje gracias por informarme que era** **crossover la verdad no tenía ni idea nunca había hecho algo así y sobre la ortografía soy un desastre disculpas, se me dan más las matemáticas jeje. Bueno que tengan un bonito año que sus propósitos se cumplan, les deseo lo mejor. Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	3. Chapter 3 El flote de una mentira

**Nota:Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen si no al maestro Hiro.**

Flote de una mentira

Prov Juvia

-Juvia mucho tiempo sin vernos-me dijo Naruto con una de sus radiantes sonrisas, y si tenía toda la razón, a su lado se encontraba Sasuke y Sakura ¿esos dos aun no son pareja?, pero que tonto es Sasuke es más tsundere que Gray- sama. Un pensamiento inundo mi mente, ¿Cuándo Gray sama se entere que yo…? el sentimiento del temor me golpeo como un látigo.

-Juvia sama ¿está bien?-la voz de Sakura me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Estoy bien….hay que ir al centro de Mangolia-les dije, Wendy aun los detallaba con la mirada, todos asistieron, durante el camino no se pronunció ninguna otra palabra, tuve que cargar a Wendy sobre mi espalda ya que no podía seguirnos el paso. Mientras que muy dentro de mi ser estaba asustada ¿Qué pensaran mis amigos? ¿Me seguirán viendo igual?, porque si no perdería lo más preciado que he tenido en mi vida después de renunciar de ser un shinobi, en mi pasado he hecho muchas cosas incorrectas que ni yo misma aun me puedo perdonar, lastime a mucha gente inocente y para remediar esos errores decidí ayudar a otra gente que encontraba en mi camino ¿acaso volveré a hacer la misma de antes?, pero no importa con tal de proteger a mis seres queridos a mi familia.

-¿Juvia ya estamos cerca?-pregunto la chica de cabellos rubios, creo llamada Ino, por lo que recuerdo.

-Si-me limite a contestar.

-Parad no podemos atacar sin visualizar al enemigo-hablo Kakashi. Todos nos detuvimos inmediatamente, baje a Wendy quien no había pronunciado palabra alguna.

-y ¿Cuál es el plan?-exclamo Kiba entusiasmado.

-Como veo la situación primero hay que acabar con los magos malignos y luego terminar con los más fuertes-exclame pero de algo estaba segura Fairy Tail se encargaría de los magos.

Prov narrador

-Bien Sasuke, Juvia, Naruto y yo nos encargaremos de los ninjas más fuertes-informo Kakashi los mencionados asintieron con la cabeza.

-Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru y Kiba- irán por las cabezas de los medios fuertes-ordeno señalándolos.

-Es lógico que habrá más enemigos como replicas-

-por último se encargaran los demás sobrantes de las réplicas, mientras llegan los refuerzos tenemos que mantenernos en margen-dijo Kakashi dándoles un mirada de supervisión.

-¿y los magos enemigos?-le pregunto Shino.

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos despu….-Kakashi no pudo terminar la frase ya que Juvia lo interrumpió.

-De ellos se encargaran los magos, Fairy Tail podrá derrotarlos-dijo Juvia orgullosa de sus amigos.

-Juvia san-susurro la pequeña Wendy con tierno sentimiento de las palabras de la ahora Uchiha.

-¡A por ellos!-dijo Naruto siendo el primero en avanzar, seguido por los demás. Juvia estaba más que decidida, pelearía por sus amigos aunque tuviese que sacrificar su vida.

Mientras en otro lado los magos se encontraban en problemas con la presencia de Uchiha Madara frente a ellos, Gray, Erza y Natsu se colocaron en frente de su amigos en modo de protección, pero cierto Dragon slayer detecto dos olores muy conocidos.

-Juvia, Wendy-pronuncio pero en eso otros olores desconocidos para el peli rosado profundizaron su nariz-pero no vienen solas.

-Juvia y Wendy ¿Cómo que no vienen solas?-menciono Erza fijando su mirada de confusión en Natsu.

-De seguro fueron por más ayuda-hablo Gray ocasionando que Natsu volteara.

-No estos olores no son de personas que conozcamos-dijo el peli rosado asombrado. Ante tal declaración todos quedaron extrañados, en ese momento los magos se dieron cuenta que Madara embozaba un gran sonrisa, mientras sus aliados seguían con la misma expresión seria.

-¿acaso serán más enemigos?-pregunto Lucy tristemente.

-No lo son, mejor dicho serán las armas principales de la batalla-dijo Gajeel a todos los presentes dejándolos aún más confundidos-Esto acaba de empezar-finalizo.

-Eliminen a los magos-grito Madara, todos sus aliados se prepararon, Pain fue el primero en llegar con el propósito de atacar a Levy quien estaba en la parte trasera de sus compañeros.

-Levy-gritaron los magos abriendo los ojos y boca de par en par, justo cuando Pain la iba a alcanzar y tomarla por el cuello, cierto joven peli rubio apareció frente a Levy deteniendo el ataque de Pain y golpeándole en la cara, Pain solo retrocedió unos pasos para luego quedarse inmóvil.

-Naruto-susurro Pain.

-Pain que bueno volver a verte-dijo el Joven rubio.

-Estoy bajo el jutsu de resurrección-dijo el peli naranja.

Los magos ahí presentes estaban anonados por lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero no pudieron seguir mirándolo ya que una fuerte explosión surgió, entre el polvo surgió Deidara preparando otra explosión con su masa, pero esta vez fue distinta una sola figura se separó en varias de ellas se formaron doscientos cuerpos anormales dirigiéndose a los magos.

-Wendy los chicos están en problemas-dijo Juvia bajando a Wendy.

-Yo los alcanzare después ve Juvia san-dijo Wendy sonriente.

Los cuerpos anormales peleaban con los magos, pero estos salían lastimados ya que con tan salo destruir a uno explotaba y lo peor era que se generaba formando uno más.

-Pero que mierda-grito sobresaltado Laxus.

Uno de los cuerpos atacaba a Lucy quien accidentalmente tiro sus llaves, el anormal golpeo brutal mente a Lucy, la cual dio un grito desgarrador, un nuevo golpe con más intensidad se avecinaba, Lucy cerro los ojos pero no sintió el golpe, abrió de instantánea mente sus ojos chocolate para encontrase con Juvia deteniendo el golpe, dos cuerpos más atacaron a la peli azul la cual en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los destruyo provocando grandes explosiones pero ninguna le afecto, por otro lado los demás miembros eran liberados por Sasuke quien destruía a montones de cuerpos anormales, Juvia y Sasuke luchaban a una velocidad increíble derrotando así a todos los cuerpos fenómenos, Gray junto con los demás los miraban incrédulos, pero su atención se fijó más en una de sus amigas.

-Sasuke, Juvia me alegro que también hayan venido-les dijo Madara desde arriba. Ambas miradas frías de los dos jóvenes mencionados se dirigieron a Madara.

-Juvia ¿lo conoces?-pregunto Mirajane, a lo que la peli azul entristeció.

-Por desgracia si-contesto bajando la mira Juvia.

-Juvia de que estas hablando ¿Cómo que lo conoces?- le dijo Gray acercándose a la chica.

-Gray sama, chicos….perdonadme-les dijo Juvia en volumen suficiente para que escucharan, Gray no comprendió a la chica y se quedó callado analizando sus palabras.

-¿Juvia que está pasando? ¿Qué nos ocultas?-hablo Erza con exagerada confusión en su rostro.

-Juvia acaso tu...-dijo Natsu preocupado. Juvia siguió cabeza baja.

-Ya no puedo ocultárselos mas….yo soy un shinobi-hablo Juvia alzando la cabeza con cierto orgullo-Y soy una Uchiha-declaro por fin, todo pareció quedarse mudo ante tal declaración, el único que no pareció sorprendido fue Gajeel.

-Juvia tu eres una de ellos-Lucy fue la primera en romper el silencio.

-Si-fue la respuesta definida de la joven ojo azul.

-Cómo pudiste mentirnos yo te…..-no termino la frase Gray.

-Lo siento pero si se los decía todos hubiéramos terminado muy mal-dijo Juvia sin cambiar su actitud-pensáis lo que quieran pero no los abandonare-les exclamo Juvia en forma de advertencia.

-Chicos entiendan a Juvia san-la voz de la pequeña Wendy fue escuchada detrás de ellos.

-Wendy-exclamo Cana. Si bien Juvia la había ayudado una vez y ella trataba de comprender la situación de una de sus amigas de gremio.

Ninguno menciono nada al parecer todos pensaban la decisión que tomarían y al parecer llegaron a una conclusión, Juvia también les había mentido para que no resultaran perjudicados.-"nosotros tampoco te abandonaremos"-dijeron todos unidos, Juvia embozo una amable sonrisa.

-Bonito momento pero en este instante quiero verles sufrir-les dijo Madara a un sonriente y con un ágil movimiento junto con Deidara y Sasori atacaron a todos, los magos salieron disparados.

-Acuario me arias el honor por unos momentos-le dijo Juvia mentalmente a la espíritu celestial la cual la escucho perfectamente desde el mundo espiritual.

En segundos una intensa Luz deslumbro a los magos, llevándoles por un portal oscuro lleno de estrellas.

-¿¡que es eso!?-se preguntó Eveget.

-¡haaa!-se escuchó los quejidos antes desaparecer.

-Gracias-se oyó la voz de Juvia en la mente de acuario.

-¿y ahora donde llevare a estos mocosos?-se preguntó el espíritu celestial.

-Yo me encargo de eso-dijo na voz misteriosa de un hombre, acuario frunció el ceño.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto, pero cuando menos se dio cuenta estaba en "la memorias de la estrella" y a su alrededor aparecieron Gray, Erza, Natsu, Lucy, Wendy y Gajeel.

-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto Erza.

-Acuario-dijo Lucy acercándose como pudo a la sirena.

-Estamos en las memorias de las estrellas-informo la sirena celestial.

-¿Por qué? Deberíamos de estar en la batalla-exclamo Lucy, sin embargo no obtuvo repuesta.

-¿Los demás?-esta vez pregunto Titania.

-Mi objetivo no era traerlos a este lugar, sus demás compañeros deben de estar viajando por el universo-pronuncio acuario confundida.

-Debemos de regresar a nuestro mundo-dijo Gray exasperado.

-Tranquilo hielito Juvia no está sola si es lo que te preocupa-dijo Gajell ganándose la atención de todos-Esta con personas fuertes-termino de desir.

-Gajell ¿tu sabias lo de Juvia?-le pregunto el peli rosado.

-Si pero lo más importante ¿Por qué estamos aquí?-hablo el metalero.

Una especie de oyó negro se creó.-Chicos mirad eso-les grito Wendy. Todos fueron arrastrados por el inmenso fenómeno cayendo en un vacío, de la misma velocidad no pudieron abrir los ojos.

-¿y ahora dónde estamos?-pregunto Erza levantándose observando el paisaje.

-No lo sé-dijo Natsu tirado aun con una mano en la boca en señal de mareo.

-Este lugar se me hace conocido pero no logro recordar-dijo Gajeel.

-Chicos parece que más adelante hay una aldea-informo Lucy viendo a lo lejos.

-Deberíamos dirigirnos asía allá-grito Natsu poniéndose en marcha, Gray quien estaba sumido en sus propias pensamientos solo los siguió. Al caminar un poco más llegaron a una enorme puerta verde.

Prov Gray

Entramos a la misteriosa Aldea parecía un lugar alegre, preguntábamos a barias personas, pero nada simplemente nos ignoraban, ¿Por qué?, una niña corría en dirección hacia a mí-Cuidado vas a chocar con migo-le dije pero la niña simplemente me traspaso.

-¿Qué es esto?-me preguntaron Lucy y los demás al ver lo que acababa de suceder.

-Los humanos no nos pueden ver ni oír nada, parece que estamos en el pasado de alguien-hablo acuario analizando el panorama, ¿pasado?, no entiendo nada, gire los ojos y en ese momento la vi-"imposible"-pensé, sentí como mis ojos se abrían como platos.

-Apresúrense-les decía un hombre a un niño y una niña que caminaban enfrente de donde estaba yo.

-Vamos-dijeron los dos a la unión. La niña volteo y se confirmaron mis sospechas, impasible debe ser…..

 **Hola, perdón ya sé que siempre me tardo** **J** **, perdonen si hay faltas ortográficas. Bueno espero y les allá gustado ¡Feliz próximo 14 de febrero! Reciban muchos chocolates y cositas esponjosas.**


End file.
